Alay Kay Mark Bryan Ramirez
by StrawberryLemonComet
Summary: One shot. Shounen ai. MitRu. Meron ba kayong kaklaseng sobrang gwapo nga pero sobrang tamad naman? Ginagamit ba niya ang kanyang good looks and charm para makuha ang gusto niya? Pwes, kung meron, baka maging interesado kayo dito.


**A/N: **One-shot. Shounen-ai. MitRu. This is only my second attempt to make a shounen-ai fic. So spare the flames for the third time. Deal? XD

**_(strawberry in) _**drat! she forgot a **disclaimer: SLAM DUNK is not ours. _(strawberry out)_**

_**ALAY KAY MARK BRYAN RAMIREZ**_

"Okay, guys, 15-minute break muna," sigaw ni Ayako pagkatapos niyang sumipol. Nagsipag-alisan ang mga manlalaro ng Team Shohoku sa court at nagsipag-upo sa bench.

Nag-ring ang cell phone ni Mitsui. Kinuha niya ito mula sa kanyang bag at sinagot.

"Hello? …Oh, Saeko-chan! Napatawag ka?" sabi ni Mitsui na nagpapanggap na natuwa sa tawag ng kaklase niyang si Saeko. Napatingin si Rukawa, na kasalukyang umiinom ng tubig. Hindi nilalagyan ni Mitsui ng '-chan' ang pangalan ng isang babaeng kausap niya kung wala siyang hihilinging pabor dito.

"Ha? Ah, oo nga pala 'noh, may report nga pala tayo sa Health bukas…ano nga ba yung naka-assign sa'kin?" sabi ni Mitsui. Nagkakamot siya ng ulo ngayon. Patuloy siyang pinagmasdan ni Rukawa.

"Mental disorders? Ah, okay…" Bumaling sa iba't-ibang direksyon ang tingin ng mga mata niya. "Ano…Saeko-_chan,_ baka naman pwedeng igawa mo nalang ako ng visual aids at saka outline ng report…kasi…medyo busy sa practice eh…" Kahit na hindi siya nakikita ng kausap niya, bakas sa mukha niya ang pagpapacute upang makuha ang hinihiling niya. Napa-irap tuloy si Rukawa.

"Talaga! Salamat talaga Saeko-chan! You're the best! Di bale, babawi na lang ako. Pangako…" Tumawa siya ng sandali. "Thank you uli ha, Saeko-chan! Love you! Hehehe." At ibinaba na niya ang kanyang cell phone.

Halos maibuga na ni Rukawa ang tubig na iniinom niya. _Love…you?_

Nakita ni Mitsui na halos masamid na siya at nagmadaling lumapit upang paluin ng mahina ang kanyang likod. "Ayos ka lang?" tanong niya habang mabilis na hinahaplos ang likod ni Rukawa. Tumindig ang bawat balahibo sa kanyang katawan.

"Ayos lang," sagot niya habang pinupunasan ang bibig niya. "Ayos ka rin ah…pinapagawa mo report mo sa iba…"

"Sus naman, kayang-kaya mo rin yun!" sagot ni Mitsui nang pabiro. "Kung tutuusin nga, mas malaki ang tiyansa mong mapapayag ang mga kaklase mong babae…sa gwapo mong 'yan?"

Nahirapan si Rukawang itago ang namumula niyang tenga. "Tsh. Gago," palusot niya. "Hindi ako lumalapit sa babae. Nakakatakot sila." Sa puntong ito, hindi niya napigiling tumingin sa tatlong masugid na tagasubaybay niya: ang tatlong babaeng palaging naroon kada ensayo nila. Si _Ru, _si _Ka, _at si _Wa_. (1)

"Ok team, practice na! Back to the court!" tawag ni Ayako.

"Oh, tara na," sabi ni Micchy sabay hampas sa pwet ni Rukawa. Lalong namula ang mukha niya. At bumalik na sila sa court.

Wala nang nagawa pang puntos si Rukawa sa second half ng practice. Hindi rin siya makapagfocus.

——

Nang sumunod na araw, doon sa loob ng silid-aralan nila, kampanteng nilapitan ni Mitsui si Saeko. "Hi Saeko…" sabi niya, sabay ngiti ng kanyang killer smile na napapapakilig ang kahit sinong babae. "Yung report nga pala natin?"

Ngiting-ngiting sinagot ni Saeko si Mitsui. "Ah, oo, dala ko…teka kukunin ko lang ha!" Tumayo siya at saglit na umalis upang kuhanin ang nakahanda nang visual aids sa kanyang locker. Nang bumalik siya, iniabot niya ito kay Mitsui. "Medyo girly yung dating…hehe…alam mo naman ako…pero ayos na rin—"

Napatigil siya nang yakapin siya ni Mitsui. "I love you talaga, Saeko!" Saglit lang ang yakap na iyon. Bumalik rin agad si Mitsui sa kinauupuan niya.

Ngunit bakit kahit saglit lamang ang yakap na iyon ay saktong napadaan si Rukawa sa classroom ng sempai niya? Naroon si Rukawa, na bahagyang natigilan sa kanyang paglalakad. Binalak sana niyang puntahan si Mitsui sa silid-aralan nila upang sabihin ang tungkol doon sa inihiling na pabor ni Coach Anzai. Ngunit paano pa niya masasabi ito matapos ang nakita niya?

Tahimik siyang tumungo sa kabilang direksyon at umalis.

Tahimik ring nangingiti si Mitsui.

——

Maingay na humahambalos ang mga sapatos ng mga manlalaro sa sahig ng court. Patuloy na tumatalbog ang bola na paminsa'y nasa isang pangkat at bigla namang nasa kabila na.

Inilagay sa parehong pangkat si Mitsui at Rukawa. Palaging ipinapasa ni Micchy kay Rukawa ang bola, ngunit ayaw magpasa ni Rukawa kay Micchy kahit na bukas siya.

Nang matapos na ang practice ay lumubog na ang araw. Kakaunti na lamang ang naghihintay na makagamit sa shower rooms, dahil karamihan sa mga manlalaro ay umuwi na. Tahimik na naghihintay si Rukawa sa isang shower stall. Laking gulat niya nang si Mitsui ang lumabas sa stall na inaabangan niya.

Sa puntong iyon, nakalimutan niya ang lahat ng selos niya. Napakaganda kasi ng katawan ni Mitsui. Kumbaga sa Ingles, _toned in all the right places. _Hindi niya mapigilang tumitig. Sinubukan na lang niyang huwag pansinin ang katotohanang nag-iinit ang katawan niya. Ito na ang pinakaaasam niyang hitsura ni Mitsui. Tanging isang tuwalya lamang ang naging balakid upang makita niya ang pinakaaasam-asam niyang makita.

"Ahem." Medyo nahiwagaan si Mitsui sa ikinilos niya.

Kung hindi pa iyon ginawa ni Mitsui, siguro ay hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili niya at malamang ay hinila na niya paalis ang tuwalyang nagsilbing dakilang harang. Dali-dali niyang inalala kung paano niyakap ni Mitsui ang Saeko na 'yon. Pagkatapos ay nagpanggap na lang siyang inip sa paghihintay, at saka tinignan si Mitsui na para bang isa siya sa mga nakakairita niyang fangirls.

Napatawa si Mitsui ng bahagya. "Oi, anong tinatayo-tayo mo dyan? Gagamit ka ba ng shower?"

Napagdesisyunan ni Rukawa na sapat na ang kahihiyang pinagdaanan niya nang oras na iyon. "Hindi na, sempai, nakalimutan kong wala nga pala akong dalang extra shirt." Mayroon naman talaga siyang dala, ngunit gusto na lamang niyang makaalis sa sitwasyon.

"May isa pa'kong extra," sagot naman ni Mitsui.

"Ha?"

——

Maingay na binulabog ng bell ang bawat guro na may lakas ng loob na mag-overtime sa klase nila. Ipinahiwatig nitong oras na ng tanghalian, at dapat na nilang iwan ang kanilang mga klase.

Habang maingay na nagdadaldalan ang kanyang ibang mga kaklase sa kanilang daan palabas ng silid, tahimik namang umalis palabas si Rukawa. Lunch ang oras ng kanyang tulog kung saan maaari siyang magpahinga sa rooftop ng iskwela nang walang bumubulabog sa kanya dahil ang lahat ay abala sa pagkain ng pananghalian.

Ngayong araw na ito, hindi makatulog ng maayos si Rukawa. Kadalasan, wala pang limang minuto ay natutulugan na niya ang (kahit sinong) guro niya, at magigising na lamang siya kapag naririnig na niya ang maingay na paglabas ng kanyang mga kaklase kapag break na.

Pero hindi ngayong araw na ito. Lubos siyang nagugulumihanan sa mga pangyayari, lalo na kagabi sa gym.

_Nananadya ba si Sempai?_ Naisip niya habang naglalakad patungo sa pinakatuktok na palapag ng iskwela. _Hindi siguro, hindi naman niya kasi alam ang nararamdaman ko para sa kanya._

Habang papaakyat na siya ng hagdan patungo sa rooftop, may naririnig siyang mga boses.

"_Mitsui-kun, dito mo na'ko pasalamatan…'di pwedeng hug lang noh…"_

"_Ano bang klaseng pagpapasalamat ang gusto mo?"_

Nang marinig niya ang boses na iyon, napahinto siya upang makinig pa ng kaunti sa usapan. Kilala na niya kung sino sila, at hinding-hindi niya sila mapapatawad sa paglapastangan ng kanyang sagradong tulugan.

"_Hmm…pwedeng kiss?"_

"_Kiss?"_

_Kiss? _Naisip din ni Rukawa. _Tang-inang pokpok yan, akala mo kung sinong inosente! Saksakan pala ng landi!_ Nagtitimpi na lamang si Rukawa. Kailangan pa kasi niyang marinig ang sasabihin ng kanyang sempai.

"_Sige na nga…sa'n mo ba gusto?"_

"…"

"_Hoy, ano na? Dali, mag-e-expire na yung pagpayag ko."_

"_Sige na nga! Dito oh."_

Hindi na nakapagpigil si Rukawa. Kahanga-hanga kung paano niya pinagmumukhang _cool and collected_ ang sarili niya habang pasugod na sa eksena, na para bang isang babaeng nadiskubreng nangangaliwa pala ang asawa niya.

"Babaeng malandi, alis diyan," sinabi niya sabay titig nang diretsahan sa mata ni Saeko. Minabuti na lamang niyang doon tumingin kaysa sa kamay ni Mitsui na ngayon ay nakahawak sa makinis na hita ng kanyang kaklase. Baka kung ano pa ang magawa niya.

"Rukawa-kun, ang mean mo naman!" sagot niya habang nagpapanggap na nasaktan. "Nagba-bonding lang naman kami ditto ni Mistui-kun…at saka sempai mo rin ako noh! Freshman ka la—"

Napatigil siya sa gulat nang hatakin siya ni Rukawa sa kamay at pinuwersa siyang lumayas. "Sabi ko alis diyan." _Cool and collected_ pa rin siya na para bang si James Bond.

Tahimik pa ring nakaupo si Mitsui sa semento, pinapanood ang lahat na may ngiti sa kanyang mukha. 'Di niya akalaing ganon pala si Rukawa magselos.

Nang napaalis na si Saeko, umupo naman si Rukawa sa harap ni Mitsui, gaya ng pwesto kanina ni Saeko. Nang mapagdesisyunan niyang medyo may kalayuan pa rin, lumapit pa siya.

Sobrang lapit, na halos magkadikit na ang kanilang mga mukha. Ilang pulgada lamang ang naglalayo sa kanilang mga labi.

"Sempai," sinimulan ni Rukawa, at hindi na pinansin ang malakas na pagkabog ng dibdib niya. "Ako ang halikan mo. _Dito."_ At inilagay niya ang kanyang hintuturo sa kanyang mga labi.

Napangiti si Mitsui ng husto. "Sigurado ka na ba diyan?"

"Dali na Sempai, baka mag-expire pa yung pagpayag mo."

At inilapit pa ni Mitsui ang kanyang labi, ngunit hindi nito hinayaang masalubong ang labi ng kanyang kohai. "Eto, ayos na ba?" sinabi niya nang halos pabulong sa isang Rukawang nakapikit at nag-aabang nang mahalikan.

Sa sobrang bitin, napadilat si Rukawa. "Hindi," ibinulong rin niya. At siya mismo ang umubos ng katiting na natitirang pulgada sa pagitan ng kanilang mga labing handang-handa nang magsalubong, bagay na ikinagulat nang bahagya ni Mitsui, ngunit siya ring ikinaligaya niya habang nilaliman pa ni Rukawa ang halik. Tahimik ring nagsalubong ang kanilang mga dila, at ang anumang ingay ay pinangibabawan ng kanilang mga paghinga, na halos maubusan na sila sa sobrang alab ng kanilang mga damdamin.

Matapos ang ilan pang mga sandali ay tahimik na silang nakatingin sa mga mata ng isa't-isa, magkadikit na magkadikit pa rin ang mukha. Nagsalita si Rukawa.

"Sempai?"

"Bakit?"

"Sa susunod, sa'kin mo na ipagawa lahat ng report mo. O project. O kung ano pa man yun."

"Ha?"

"Tapos, ganito ma ako ulit pasalamatan."

"Gago."

_**Wakas. **_

_Nyahaha._

**A/N:**

(1) 'Di ko talaga alam ang mga totoo nilang pangalan. _Di kami close eh._ Basta, sila yung mga babaeng iisa lang ang linya: "WAAAH! RUKAWA, RUKAWA, L-O-V-E RUKAWA!" Ayan, kilala niyo na?

**CREDITS:** Strawberry and Lemon for reviewing this before I actually uploaded it. It's good to have them around.

Kung meron man sa inyo na nagbasa ang may kilala sa inalayan kong si Mark Bryan Ramirez, secret na lang natin ha? Huwag niyo na lang ipaalam sa kanya. Hindi rin naman niya kilala kung sinong sira-ulong writer ang nag-alay sa kanya ng isang fic.


End file.
